Merlin Rewritten
by TheRandomRavenclaw
Summary: Calli and Em are transported to a land of magic, and faint multiple times. What will happen when they meet Merlin? Will Calli be able to control her inner fangirl? How many lives will be saved? And how many lost? Can two girls from the future (or another dimension, they're not sure) change destiny, without tearing apart the fabric of time and space? Sort of AU Merlin/OC possibly
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yes, I'm seriously writing this... enjoy! (or not, whatever... enjoyment would be preferable, though...)

Disclaimer: MERLIN IS MIIINNNEEEE! MINEMINEMINEMINEMINE! MINE! MY MERLIN! MERLIN! (Oh wait, no he's not. all I own is the "plot", and my OCs.)

* * *

Calli had had a remarkably un-extraordinary life as of yet, and did not like it, not one miniscule bit. Sure, Minecraft and Fanfiction were good escapes, but it was like on Doctor Who; once you've seen the stars and beyond, home seems a helluva lot less interesting. Of course, she hadn't actually _seen_ the stars in real life, but various TV shows had made it seem like she had, along with some of her favorite books. She would give Morgause a lock of her hair and a bottle of her blood to be able to go on a quest with Merlin, the awesomest warlock _ever_, or perhaps a journey in the TARDIS with eleven. Maybe solve a crime with good old Sherlock? Go to Hogwarts and meet Harry freakin' Potter, argue about enchiladas with Percy Jackson, build an inflatable Hogwarts with Phineas and Ferb- you get the idea. And only Morgause knows what Morgause can do with blood and hair, but it would not be good. Maybe turn her into an Infiri? Or make her look like Gaius, and that would be hard to explain to people... _'yes, I'm Calli. No, I really am serious. No, not Sirius. Yes, I do look like the old guy from Merlin, how perceptive of you. Yes, that was sarcasm. Yes, I really am Calli. I know I look old. No, I'm not a hallucination. FOR THE LAST TIME, MY NAME IS NOT GAIUS!'_

Calli chuckled to herself as she walked past the large _Merlin _display in the shop window, and looked around curiously. She was walking around the mall, and her dad was still looking at legos. Her friend Emmie (who called herself Em) Was a few feet behind her, gawking at a Doctor Who T shirt. Em had bleach blonde hair with slightly darker streaks, and was somewhat short. She was also a self-proclaimed Gryffindor, and had somehow gotten bored of Merlin. (Calli had looked at her like her face was covered in a magic-sucking leechey-slug when she said this.) But an avid Doctor Who fan. The twelve year olds continued on past the toy shop, and went to look at jewelry (or as Calli said, 'SPARKLIES!') when it happened. As they were about to enter the sparklie earring shop that also sold socks (yay!) all the lights went out. Suddenly the world began to spin around, and Calli (and Em, though Calli did not know it) blacked out.

The two of them awoke to the feel of hard pokey things underneath them, and the sound of birdsong. As Calli opened her eyes, she heard a rustling, and groggily leaped to her feet, holding a stick that she had been laying on in front of her. As her eyes opened fully, she realized that they were surrounded by people in sparkley metal suits. Likely vampire impersonators (she began sniggering at this thought, until she remembered that her and her friend were in the middle of the woods who knows where surrounded by vampires or something.) Suddenly a blond haired man with a slight amount of stubble jumped out, and demanded she state her purpose. Before she had registered anything other than; 'he looks familiar... but why isn't he in a dress... what the heck... who the hell is he...', she had her stick aimed in his face.

Leon looked down disbelievingly, how had this girl gotten past his guard? And with a stick? Sir Edward stepped out, and aimed his sword at the girl. Edward was barely seventeen, and went by Ed. He wasn't a bad knight, but he was hardly a master. Arthur stepped out as well, and so did the rest of the knights. They stared curiously at the two strangers, one of which was groggily holding a stick at Leon's throat whilst mumbling about sparkly fake vampires, while the other lay on the ground asleep. They both appeared to be wearing clothes that bore signs of royalty, but were much the worse for wear. They appeared to be about sixteen, and the one who was awake (barely) had a bag slung across her shoulder. She also had a sword at her side, but apparently thought her stick was her only weapon, as she continued to hold it threateningly in front of her, now muttering about blue boxes. She leaned over to the other girl, and screamed something along the lines of; "OMG! THE DOCTOR MADE WAFFLES! WAKE UP, DUDE!" But she didn't move. The girl with the stick looked up, and dropped her stick when she saw Arthur. She did not begin to melt, however, as he expected her to, (she wouldn't have been the first) but she just started to laugh.

* * *

"Lol I must have been reading too many fanfics for my own good..." I giggled, I had just hallucinated Arthur Pendragon. Or Bradley James, whatever. And there was Leon. I really was going bonkers. Em was there, which was weird, most of my dreams are rather abstract, or describe my inventory on a Minecraft server in full detail. Maybe this wasn't a dream... and for the second time in however long it had been since the mall, I fainted.

A/N: So whadya' think? Was I too much of a Mary-Sue? Yes, Calli is me in this fic. No, I will not tell you if Calli is my name in real life. Em is sort of like my real life friend, but not exactly. Kay is like another real life friend. Reveiw if you like bananas! (Because _everyone _likes bananas! _Always _take one to a party! DOCTOR WHO!) And btw, I do NOT normally go to malls. But my friend who is Em in this story and has no idea I'm writing this wants me to go to one called Hot Topic, so this is in my future. OMG WHAT IF THIS FIC ACTUALLY HAPPENS! (Yeah, probably _not._ But it would be cool...) So anyhoo... REVEIW!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So sorry for the wait, and also sorry if bits of this seem Mary Sue. I'm still not sure about this chapter, but I couldn't keep people waiting any longer because I felt guilty... I PLEAD THE FIFTH! AND SCHOOL! School is awkward...

DISCLAIMER: ME NOOOO OWN MERLIN :'(

**IMPORTANT: READ THE QUESTION AT THE BOTTOM OF THE CHAPTER.**

I slowly opened my eyes, I appeared to be in a cot of some sort. As I took in my surroundings, I noticed that there were bottles of pretty liquids all around me. I looked around some more, and then realized that Em was over in another cot-like thing. As I sat up, an old (and I mean _old_) man walked in the room through a wooden door.

"Ah, your awake. We tried to wake your friend, but she was unresponsive..." He glanced at Em worriedly.

"Oh, no problem. Just do this;" I paused for dramatic effect, and then screamed in Em's ear "EMMIEE! BREK TIME!" And she sat up, rubbing her ear. "Jeez Calli, what's wrong with you?"

"Everything..." I answered, grinning.

The old man was staring at us as if worried for our mental health. Suddenly I realized that this did _not _look to be twenty-first century. "Where are we?" I asked in a fake English accent, as everyone I had encountered had had one so far. The somewhat familiar old guy raised an eyebrow, and that was when I realized.

_Gaius_.

"You don't know? You're in Camelot, under the reign of king Uther Pendragon. You were found in the woods, by Arthur and some of his knights. Who are you?"

"Uhh... I'm Calli... princess of... Sesquipedalia, and this is... the lady Em." As Gaius looked at me, I realized that wasn't enough information. "My kingdom was quite small, built on a small forest island in the eastern sea, and fortified on all sides. At the back of the castle, there was a mountain, and on the other side of that mountain, was an army of bandits. Their leader begrudged my father for not making him a member of court when his father had been one. My father refused him lordship when it became apparent he would have terrorized the townsfolk and forced them to give him anything he wanted. He gathered an army of dimwitted thugs to attack the kingdom so that he could claim it for his own. When he attacked, my father tried his best to defend himself, and would have succeeded if not for the bandits running down the mountain. They caused a rockslide, and the entire mountain fell upon the kingdom, crushing the island and sinking most of it. Myself and Em survived only because we were trapped in the cellars of the castle (which remained nearly intact) with sir Timothy, who died getting us out. He advised us to head to Camelot before he died, saying that his father had come from here." I sighed sadly for effect, and then glanced over at Em. She was looking at me like I was a total nutcase (which wasn't that unusual), but also with a hint of bewilderment. Em opened her mouth to speak, and then she saw Gaius. Her eyes widened comically, and she fainted. She woke up almost immediately when I started to pour a conveniently placed bucket of water on her head, and then I noticed that she looked older. Come to think of it, I felt taller than normal. I gasped, but luckily it was covered by Em's spluttering.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Whenever I thought about how I was in Camelot with the characters of Merlin, I brushed the thought off to think on it another day. Em probably did something similar, as she hadn't fainted again as of yet. Sometimes when I looked in the mirror, I was still surprised, but after two days in Camelot I had grown used to being what appeared to be sixteen. Em repeatedly measured her height in the wall so that she would know if she began to shrink, and the two of us spent many hours at the market 'people watching'.

A week later, I had an audience with the king. He had been kind enough to give me and Em rooms in the guest quarters, and had assigned us a servant. Her name was Kay, and she had been quite shy at the beginning, but when she had come in the room to see me attempting to clean it (unsuccessfully trying to shove everything under the bed and behind the wardrobe), she had burst out laughing. When she realized she had been laughing at a 'princess', she tried to stop, and curtsied timidly. 'I'm sorry milady, please forgive my outburst.' when she said that, I started laughing as well, and the two of us went to wake Em. From that point forward, the three of us had been good friends.

As Kay braided my rather unkempt hair and put it up, she began talking about the upcoming visitor, lady Helen.

When she first said that name, I thought nothing of it, until she mentioned that on the next day a sorcerer was to be executed. When I realized what was happening, I immediately mumbled something about confounded shoes, and ran into Em's room, which had a door connecting it to mine.

She was still asleep, although putting some smelling salts from Gaius in front of her face soon fixed that. When I explained what was happening, the two of us ran over to Kay and gave her the day off, mentioning that her friend Gwen also had some free time. She said thanks, and walked out the door. As me and Em tried to decide what to do, we hardly noticed how close to noonhigh it was, until we had fifteen minutes to prepare for our luncheon with the royals. I brushed out her hair, putting it in a bun, while she finished braiding mine. Once we had helped each-other locate our shoes, we walked out, me in a purple dress covered in black lace with silver stitching, and her in a red dress with gold and orange embroidery and gold hem. As I walked down the hallway, I tried to keep my head held high, with the crown I had found in my mysterious bag atop my head. That was one of the reasons Uther had allowed me to stay; apparently you couldn't get crowns like this just anywhere. And I had been carrying a royal seal, which I now hid in a concealed pocket in my dress. Em had complained at first about how I was the princess, until I pointed out that I had been lucky to come up with a passable story.

When we entered the throne room, Uther looked up at us, his hardened expression softening when he saw us and gesturing for us to sit down for the midday meal. Morgana came as well, and said that Arthur was at the training grounds. After an hour of talking about my father whom I had invented, the meal was finished, and we excused ourselves. Em and I barely made it out in time to see a dark haired young man watching the execution of a sorcerer in horror. I turned my head as the ax fell, and Em did the same. When we looked back, an old woman had walked out of the crowd and was yelling at Uther. She disappeared and the guards all looked around stupidly. I looked back over to the boy with raven hair, but he was gone.

Em thought we should go to Gaius's quarters to ask for some stronger smelling salts as she was becoming immune to the ones we had, and I agreed. When we reached the door, I politely knocked, and Gaius answered. He had become something like an uncle to us, even though we had only been here a little over a week, and was really cool. When I told him of the smelling salts problem, he tutted looking at Em with amusement, and invited us to sit down inside.

When the small door at the back of Gaius's quarters opened, I gasped; it was the raven-haired boy, aka Merlin. Em looked up, blinked, and continued blinking owlishly. He walked over to Gaius, and asked if he could help. When Merlin heard of Em's predicament, he cracked a smile, and began to go grab some random herbs, taking them over to Gaius. Gaius shook his head at Merlin, and handed back most of them. "See, this is wolfsbane. Unless you wanted to poison the lady Em." Gaius glared sternly at Merlin, and I struggled to keep a straight face.

Merlin visibly paled, muttering as he did so. "Oops..." He went to put away the wolfsbane, in the wrong place.

I started to chuckle, Em still blinking slowly. After a few seconds, she turned and whispered in my ear. "What just happened?" She looked at me confusedly, still blinking. "Oh, nothing much. Merlin just almost poisoned you." I told her, only causing more confusion. "Oh, that's... nice..." she mumbled distractedly.

"So, who are you?" I asked Merlin, whilst resisting the urge to fangirl uncontrollably.

"Oh, this is my young ward, Merlin." Gaius waved a hand at Merlin, almost smacking him in the face.

"Yep, that's me," Merlin dodged Gaius's hand.

"Nice to meet you!" I shook Merlin's hand energetically. He looked somewhat taken aback. _Oh shoot. Princesses don't shake people's hands here..._ I quickly stopped, and nudged Em. "Say hi to the person, Em." I said, and she looked around, bewildered. "Oh, hello there." She glanced at Merlin, and walked dazedly out of the room.

"Wha-" Merlin began, looking confused.

"Don't ask. See ya later!" I waved, and ran out of the room. I immediately ran into a wall.

"Watch out, there's a wall there!" Merlin yelled after me.

"I knew that! I just had to make sure it was working!" I ran off, blushing furiously. I mean come on, that was Merlin! And not some barmy old man, (coughDragooncough) he looked like Colin Morgan! Except maybe younger. I went back to my chambers, and after finally locating Em in the kitchens, (strangely there was no food in sight) We had food and I retired to my fangirl dreams of a warlock with a name that started with 'M'.

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: Do you think bow ties are cool? 1st person to respond gets an OC appearence in this fic. I will PM the 1st person, so yeah.**


End file.
